Fiber optic cables are used for providing telecommunication services to business and residential locations. A multi-core optical fiber has a plurality of cores, each of which functions independently as an optical waveguide. In connecting optical fibers together, the axes of the cores must be aligned with each other to minimize connection loss. The optical fibers are aligned and fixed on a splice. Fibers may be fixed in place using a mechanical connector and/or a bonding medium, such as an ultraviolet-curing adhesive agent. However, achieving proper alignment of each individual core in a multi-core optical fiber remains a challenging operation, particularly as a field operation for technicians.